Alien X (Earth-68)
This is the version of Alien X that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. Alien X is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien from the Forge of Creation. His Ultimate form is Ultimate Alien X. Appearance Alien X is a humanoid alien whose entire body is solid black (excluding his hands, which are white). He has tiny white star-like spots all over his body, giving him the appearance of a starry sky. His eyes are green and pupiless, and his forehead bears three horns. In John Smith 10, he has his UAF appearance until Omniverse, where he gains his Omniverse appearance. In Jane Smith 10, she has the appearance of the Celestialsapien mother shown in the Forge of Creation, having an hourglass shape and a curved chest. She is regular height, however. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Alien X. Weaknesses Same as canon Alien X. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Alien X is unlocked when the Omnitrix resets after defeating the Highbreed. While considered to be his most powerful form, he is used scarcely. The personalities, Bellicus and Serena, usually combat his choices, mainly Bellicus, but they do recognize when they need to act over when they don't have to. Appearances By John * War of the Worlds Part 2 (John Smith 10) (hologram) * Tough Luck (John Smith 10) (first appearance) * Fame (John Smith 10) (on TV) * Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) By Rob Lucci * Back With a Vengeance (John Smith 10) * Love (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle * Out of Luck (first re-appearance) * Distress By Ultimate John * Ultimate John (episode) * The Ultimate Battle Part 2 By Metal John * Justice Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 (first re-appearance) By John * Be Afraid of the Dark (John Smith 10) (flashback) * Round Four Part 2 (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) Phantom Watch * The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Upgrade) Ancient Times By Past John * His World Part 2 (first re-appearance) (by Past John) By John in Ahmad's body * Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 (goes Ultimate) By John * End of an Era Spacewalker * Go! Part 2 (first re-appearance) * Avatar * Gaia (episode) Omniverse By Intellectuary * Time Lost (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Alien X is used by Kingdom Hearts character Xemnas. Alien X is his signature form, as it fits his power status, supreme or godlike. Kingdom Hearts By Xemnas * Organization XIII Part 1 (first re-appearance) * Organization XIII Part 2 Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Alien X first appears in the wild, being used by a bartender for a get-rich-quick-sceme, offering a prize to the one who can kill it. Appearances By Bartender * Hunting By John * The Goblins * Illusions * Into the Hole Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Alien X is renamed Alien Y, and is the last revealed alien of her original 10. Bellicus is more extremist towards fighting, while Serena is more extremist towards love and compassion. When used by Janezarro, she has full control, due to her undead state and lack of her own efficient thought process and decision making decisions. By Jane * Absolute Power Part 1 (Jane Smith 10) (first appearance) * Absolute Power Part 2 (Jane Smith 10) * Night of the Living Nightmare (Jane Smith 10) * My Name Is ... By Janezarro * A New Dawn (Jane Smith 10) Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Samurai, the main character, uses its powers without transforming into it. By Samurai * Lost Family * No Strings on Me Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Alien X is an alien in the Dueltrix. While not being used directly, it is used in fusion aliens. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Alien X is an alien form available to several characters. When used by Jane, her name is Alien Y. By Jane * Resonate Spirit Trivia * While Bellicus and Serena exist in all versions, their personalities differ. * Alien X is renamed Alien Y in Jane Smith 10, in a reference to the X and Y chromosomes inside the human body. ** However, while the X chromosome is in both males and females, the Y chromosome is unique to males. See also * Atomic-X (Earth-68) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Celestialsapiens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Earth-68 Category:Omnimania Category:Omnipotent Aliens Category:Omnipotent